jackversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Legacy: Rise of Louis
Jack Legacy: Rise of Louis is the sixth film of the main Jack series, and the first one of the series to not feature Jack as a main character. The film stars Louis the Peruvian as Louis, the hero, Bad Horse as Horse, D-Boy Dizzle Dizzy Daniel Danny Dan as DJ Daniel, and Jack from Statefarm as Jack. It was directed by Andrew Badass, with the soundtrack done by D-Boy Dizzle Dizzy Daniel Danny Dan. The film was followed by From Statefarm with Love...and Guns and Louis: Frostbite. Plot The film starts with Louis, Jack's unknown protégé fighting a group of assassins while skiing down a mountain. For the past three years Louis has been investigating the car explosion in Jack V: Forest , and has come up with nothing. He has just recently found out where the explosion took place and he was journeying through the mountains to find the model that was in the exploding car. He was ambushed by a bunch of ninja assasin. After Louis takes down all the assassins he makes his way to the model's house. They make love and he makes her tell him what happened to Jack. After a lot of punching she finally reveals that Jack's body is being transported to France to be put in a museum. Louis quickly runs out and gets into a white lamborghini, driving off to the airport and breaking into the runway. He climbs on top of the car and jumps on top of the plane as it takes off, crashing through the windshield and sees that there are no pilots, just robots. When he goes into the plane he figures out that it was just a plot to kill him. He jumps out of the plane and into the water before the plane crashes. He swims down into a cave, sliding down a hole and falling into the Canada Cave Hotel. He decides to order a room, then goes up so he can change his clothes with one of the outfits in his bag. When he gets inside his hotel room a horse is lying on the bed, roses surrounding her. She stands up and wraps her arms around Louis, kissing his ear. Louis, knowing animals are involved in Jack's murder, starts fighting the horse. The fight is really cool and it ends with the horse telling Louis that Jack is alive. Louis kills the horse anyway and throws it out the window into the water. Jack heads down into the hotel nightclub, and sees Daniel DJing. He sits next to the model chick and they start talking about the betrayal. The model offers Louis intercourse but Louis has his cheesy line moment where he says he's married to war. He orders a drink and poisons hers while she's not looking, and as she dies, a group of ninjas crash through the window and start killing. Daniel and Louis start shooting them, and when they're done they shake hands and Louis grabs one of the ninjas and asks him where Jack is. The Ninja reveals that Jack is at the fortress of evil being tortured by the evil dark queen. Louis kills the ninja and jumps out the window, landing in a Ferrari and driving off toward the fortress. Two helicopters chase him but Louis jumps on top of the car and leaps onto the helicopter, killing everyone inside and swerving the helicopter to the side to blow up the other one. Before they crash Louis jumps out and lands in the Ferrari. As he approaches the fortress gates a mutated guard fires a missile at the car, destroying it. Louis jumps out and has a badass slow motion fight in the rain with the guy then kills him. He goes into the fortress and kills all the soldiers inside, then goes up to the top and finds Jack chained to a board. Louis releases him and they shake hands. Louis hands him an M4A1. He takes out his katana and they go to the roof of the fortress where zombies, dragons, tigers, bears, trolls, robots, and soldiers are coming for them. They have this huge giant badass fight and they're all bloody and bruised and hardcore when it's over. They start talking. Jack asks Louis to continue his legacy. Jack also tells him that from now on he'll be working at StateFarm, which has always been his dream. Jack walks west, Louis walks east. They both go in slow motion and they both look awesome. After Credits Scene The Dark Emperor smiles as he watches video footage of the final battle. Development Originally the sixth Jack film was to be titled Team Jack, which would have Jack assembling a team of people from different planets in order to defeat a group of horse/human hybrids. The movie would have turned the Jack series into a whole new franchise. But Jack quit after ''Forest ''wrapped up and Andrew hired Louis to finish the Jack series so he could start a new spinoff series. Seeing how good the movie was going, Jack asked to come back and Andrew Badass let him come back. Jack also signed on to four picture deal to start a new Jack series. Reception The film recieved generally positive reviews, and fans seemed to enjoy it as well. The premiere featured all the members of the cast except that punk horse, and there was a huge epic after party after the movie. Spin-off A spin-off film titled Louis: Frostbite was released, featuring Louis as the main character.